Don't Try to Tame I'm a figther
by The Puppet Masters
Summary: Kagome a beautiful cute neko lost her clan to her worst enemy. People tried to tame her because of her cute appearance, mistaking her as a animal. Hell, compared with her life, is nothing. Until one day she met three people who changed her life. This little soul will blossom and fight for her rights on this cruel Shinobi world. Keep up with her adventures and teen life. HAREM
1. New start

The Puppet Master 19

**I don't own any of these animes.**

I decided to rewrite _some things_ in this story.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1:<strong> New start

* * *

><p><strong>Story Info:<strong>

**Title**: Don't try to tame me because I'm a fighter

**Main characters**: Uzumaki Naruto/ Kagome Higurashi /Uchiha Sasuke

**Warming: Rewritten.**

* * *

><p><strong>Info Character<strong>

**Name**: Kagome Higurashi

**Bloodline**: She can control blood

**Elements**: Katon and Suiton

**Looks likes**: She's half neko half human, black hair and brown eyes, white fluffy tail and ears

**Personality**: sweet, kind, serious, hot head, can be a bitch if she wants to, wild, proud of herself, fake and innocent

**Dislikes**: fan boys, fan girls, people who mess with her, Tonton, pervert people, hates to hide herself and ignorance.

**Likes**: Her friends, animals, read, nature, the weather independent if it's raining or not, Miterashi Anko and **…..(**You'll see)

**Rivals**: Haruno Sakura, Tenten (just in weapons) and Yamanaka Ino

**Favorite lines**: 1- I'm not going to hide myself, I'm proud to _**be who I am**_ / 2- Show me your worth

**Ninja way**: Fight for dreams and become stronger

**Past**:

Kagome was part of the Higurashi clan. The members of Higurashi clan were nekos. They isolated themselves after the second Great War, in a small village in Tsuchi no Kuni. Her clan was massacred by Naraku a youkai when she was 4 years old, since then Kagome walked through countries and villages and people tried to tame her since she looked extremely cute.

She was adopted by a rich family, but that family treated her bad and one night her "new" father tried to rape her, she killed him by slashing his throat unintentionally with panic.

Kagome after several days without food and no water because she was being haunted by officers, she fainted near a river, where an Anbu found her and took her to Konoha. In her first day in Konoha she wanted to find the person who brought her here, so she could thank him.

The kids around her age always mess with her by throwing water balloons, pushing her tail, ears and chasing her to beat her with sticks. They even captured her and hided in their spot with a collar chain, a bowl of water and food. Of course she managed to escape. Since her clan death she became too much submissive. But that all changed when she meted a blond haired boy with whiskers in his face and black spiky haired boy.

* * *

><p><strong>4<strong>**th**** Shinobi War/Present day:**

* * *

><p><em>I can't explain how this came to this point. Everything I believed was destroyed and the only person who gave me hope was paying for the others mistakes, including mine. I remember when I first met them. I remember when I could give an authentic laugh with my friends. I don't know what to do….I just want to protect them. Even if it costs my life.<em>

In the middle of the combat zone, a stiff body of a neko rested on the floor full of weapons and blood. The dark gray sky was completed with lightnings and heavy rain. The empty air was quickly replaced with sparkles of blades and elements attacks.

The ultimate battle was finally happening. Two rivals, two strong shinobis, two…friends, fought against each other. One for the truly peace and the other for the darkness.

A powerful kick on the stomach sent the Konoha shinobi to the ground making the poor drained earth explode with the impact.

A loud chuckle was heard in the air. Two pair of red eyes greeted the exhausted shinobi. "Naruto." His opponent used his hateful tone, kicking his challenger on the chest, making him face him.

The boy's Kyuubi mode glow in the dark battlefield. The boy he called friend smirked with malice and chuckled again. A smooth movement of his wrist, he brought his kusanagi to his face, ready to stab his enemy. His damp hair, his bloodthirsty revenge, his dark red eyes drove to the still tiredness neko and then to his other friend.

Naruto's eyes shone with pure sadness. His friend's child image appeared and smiled, giving him his hand. "Sasuke." He called, smiling back giving his hand in return.

"Naruto." The Uchiha, acknowledge with blood coming from his both eyes. "You were a good friend until the end" A lightning made the small Sasuke disappear giving place to an older one, stronger and evil.

"This ends here." Sasuke said bringing his kusanagi down. He waited to smell his rival's blood, but instead he smelled other thing.

He just wanted to wound Naruto to pass him out so he could give him to Madara, but instead of stabbing him he stabbed Kagome, right straight…in the heart.

Naruto's eyes snapped to reality, when Kagome's blood fell on his face. Her eyes were wide open, shaking in disbelieve. She only gave a smile to Naruto, crying at the same time when Sasuke penetrated even more his sword in her heart, intending to reach Naruto.

"Foolish." The Uchiha said narrowing his eyes. "I was going to kill you too." He continued when Madara appeared a few meters away from the three old friends.

"Put an end on that, Sasuke. The war is not over yet." Madara said crossing his arms. "The other's can, come soon than we expect."

"S-Save, Sa-Sasuke-kun." Kagome said before giving her last gulp of air. In that precise moment Kagome's eyes became dead, Naruto lost control.

The strong wave of power threw Sasuke to an uncountable distance from them. Madara continued in his previous position, regarding the power that will be his at any cost.

The Kyuubi no Yoko was in her perfect form with Kagome's corpse inside her fist and Sasuke's Kusanagi still in her dead flesh.

"**Sasuke." **The power spoke loud**. "This ends here!"**

* * *

><p><strong>Konoha before the 4<strong>**th ****Shinobi****War**

* * *

><p>"And you were so popular with everyone else" A short pink haired little girl shouted with pink heart eyes accompanied with a blush, as the girls who was next to her had the same. A black spiky haired boy was with back to his legion of fan girls. <em>'How annoying.'<em>

"Sasuke-kun. Do you want to lunch with me?"

"No Sasuke-kun, let's take a walk on the park"

"Sasuke-kun"

"Sasuke-Kun"

"*squeals* Sasuke-kun"

"*squeals*"

"*squeals*"

"*squeals*"

"*squeals*"

"*squeals*"

"Rrrrr I need to get out of here." Saying that the black haired boy, made his way home. The girls kept following. Some arguing and others just stayed for blush and giggles.

As Sasuke turned a corner someone bumped into him, making both of them fall on their butt. The fan girls stopped arguing, squealing and giggling. Gnashing his teeth he got up rubbing his sore little butt. Then when he locked eyes with a pair of black cute eyes, filled with tears, white ears falling in the sides of her head and a fluffy white tail resting on the floor, and his angry disappeared.

A curious face was immediately there. "She's over there, get her." A voice and happy whistles said as the, little girl whimpered got up and runned away.

After that a mob of boys chased the girl with sticks and water balloons. Sasuke was still facing the girl previous position. His fan girls started to whispered between them, some of them angrier and others just mocking. "What is her name?" he asked making then squeal. Annoyed he started to run, in the girl's direction. "Why are they chasing her?" he asked as he felt his anger rise again, but this time his anger was directed to the boys.

* * *

><p><strong>Konoha streets<strong>

Running pretty fast the little neko left throaty cries when a water balloon, connected with her left ear, leaving her soaked. She could hear their victory cries "Hit her again, hit her again".

Panicked the neko turned a corner, and she stopped in front of a blond whiskered little boy. The boys behind her stopped with their arms raised with the balloons on their hands ready to throw, and then they started at the boy with fear in their eyes.

Panicked they turned around and started to scream "Run, run. It's Naruto". The blond boy rested his gaze, on the floor sad. The little neko, curious with her ears raised in a cute way, approached him.

"H-Hello…Naruto." Surprised the boy came face to face with two huge black eyes and asked curious." H-Hi. What's your name?"

The black haired little neko blushed and said playing with the edge of her white t-shirt, rolling her foot on the floor "I'm Kagome. Nice to m-meet you." Naruto was surprised to meet someone who didn't mocked him or mostly important, someone who didn't glare at him and runned way from him. He was also surprised to see a girl half cat.

"Are your father or mother a cat?" he asked curious, making Kagome answered with a sweet laugh. "No. *laughs* I-I'm a neko" She didn't know why but _something_ in this boy made her feel comfortable and he shyness didn't embarrassed her.

Maybe it was because they were passing through the same thing.

"What's a neko?" Still laughing Kagome replied honestly. "I will tell you later. Do you want to play?" Naruto's blue eyes shone with happiness

"R-Really?" Kagome nodded, and Naruto took her by the hand and leaned her to the park.

* * *

><p><strong>Sasuke<strong>

Angry Sasuke didn't found the boys and not even the little girl. And to make the things worst he didn't even knew her name. Sighing deeply Sasuke went to his lair. Maybe his Aniki knows something about her. He's very intelligent.

Arriving at home Sasuke entered the kitchen and saw his Aniki drinking some tea. Slowly he approached him and looked at the table.

"Sasuke. What's wrong?" looking at his aniki's black orbs, Sasuke asked. "Nii-san…humm…do you know some cat girl?" Itachi looked at his little brother and raised a thin black eyebrow and answered "Yes Sasuke. I do know her. Why?"

"What's her name?"

"Kagome."

"Can you tell me more about her?" Itachi placed his cup of tea, on the table and smiled at his little brother. "I was the one who brought her here. To Konoha." Sasuke's eyes shined with usual admiration "Nii-san…you're so awesome"

Itachi smiled and started to tell, her story.

* * *

><p><strong>At the park<strong>

"HEY GUY'S. This is Kagome. She's my new friend." Naruto shouted as two boys who were balancing on the swing stopped and went to look at the little girl. Then other boy who held a lazy expression approached them and that look disappeared and filled with curiosity.

"H-Hello." A boy with brown hair greeted while blushing, and his white puppy barked happily. Kagome gave them warming smiles, and they started to make questions at her.

* * *

><p><strong>Sasuke <strong>

After Itachi finish Kagome's story, Sasuke held an angry and sad expression. From some oddly feeling, he wanted to protect Kagome.

'_What's wrong with being different? She shouldn't fear anyone. She's powerful at her way.' _He thought, not accepting some idiotic mental state of people in Konoha.

"Are you interested in her little brother?" Sasuke snapped from his thoughts and replied to. "No. I think is very sad for her being alone in this village. "

"Try and be friends with her. At least it could be a start." Itachi said poking the boy's forehead. Sasuke smiled at his brother and watched him leave.

"Hum…but if I become friends with her, I may lose my concentration on become a stronger shinobi." He murmured, as the same time walking to his room.

Closing the door Sasuke stared at the ground, rubbing his brother's favorite poking side. _'Friendship? Is this really necessary?'_

* * *

><p><strong>Back at Kagome and Naruto <strong>

"Wow. That's so cool. Hey Kagome?"

"Yeah Kiba?" Kagome patted Akamaru's head.

"Nothing." Kiba said looking in another direction.

"KAAAGOOOMEEEEEE…Let's play" a hyper Naruto said while he spun escaping, Shikamaru's touch. "How troublesome. Why is always me who stays?" He pouted, trying to grab Naruto again.

"I ca-"

"Shikamaru, Chouji. Let's go home" a man's voice interrupted Kagome. The man looked like Shikamaru but older.

"I'm coming dad. Chouji let's go. See you guys in the academy. You too Kagome." Shikamaru said as his father grabbed his and Chouji's hand.

"Bye Kagome." Chouji smiled.

"Bye, bye." The neko waved.

"Well it seems it's just the three of us." Kiba said.

"Okayyy. LET'S GET START." Naruto shouted, trying to give a back flip only to be poorly executed.

"KIBA" a woman's voice was heard faraway. "Who is that?"

"AWWW… BUT I DON'T WANT TO." Kiba screamed back, while Kagome and Naruto were looking at the woman. They couldn't see her completely because she was in a good distance. "LET'S GO."

Sighing Kiba poked Naruto on the shoulder and smiled at Kagome while waving "SEE YOU TWO TOMORROW. BYE."

"BYE KIBA. BYE AKAMARU" Naruto and Kagome said at the same time.

"*Barks*"

"I think you should go home Naruto-kun" Kagome said waving her fluffy tail. "No….hummm. I want to play with you."

"But your parents are going to be worried about you." Sad Naruto looked at the ground. "Naruto?" She grabbed him by the shoulders. "If I said something rude, it wasn't with intention."

….

"No….It's not that Kag-chan. It's….*sighs* I don't have parents."

Touching his hand, making him look at her Kagome gave him a genuine smile and said"I don't have parents either."

Naruto smiled and squeezed her hand. "I think we found a family now." Naruto commented with his eyes shining with joy.

"We sure did, Naruto…..We sure did." Kagome replied as their hands tightened.

* * *

><p><strong>Uchiha Complex<strong>

Pacing his room while a right hand rested in his chin and the other behind his back Sasuke said not talking to no one specifically. "But I can't become friends. That would distract me."

Leaving his arms resting on his sides "But in the other side. I can't leave her suffering with those bad kids."

"*Sigh* I'm just a kid. I have to impress my father and brother." He said gazing the outside from his window.

"Or I can show her how to become stronger and the she'll be able to defend herself. I can impress my clan with my skills and brain. And then I will be strong enough to my father recognize me and my brother will be proud of me."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Bring it on Flamers, I'm right here ahahahah!


	2. Thank you

The Puppet Master 19

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2<strong>: Thank you

* * *

><p><strong>Start<strong>

Naruto took Kagome to his favorite place to eat. They were holding hands. Some people thought, it was adorable but others kept their hateful glares.

"Ah, Kag-chan you're going to love it! Pork ramen is the best. Ichiraku is a great cooker!" Naruto said with his usual foxy smile. Kagome's ears flinched from Naruto's high voice. She was smiling while squeezing his hand.

Once in front of the store, Naruto said still with his smile. "Here! You will have the best meal ever!" As he started to walk, Kagome refused to give a step in. Confused Naruto looked at her and asked gently "What's wrong Kagome?" She stayed silent looking at the ground with her fluffy cute ears showing insecurity and sadness. "That's okay, Kagome!" Naruto caressed her cheek as their eyes met "Ichiraku is a good man. He will not hurt you!" foxy smile "I promise!" Well that raised the mood, because Kagome was now giving a rare kitten smile.

Adorable.

Naruto squeezed her hand and they entered in Naruto's dream place. "Oi, Naruto!" Ichiraku greeted as his daughter squealed seeing how cute they were. "Oh, hello!" He greeted making Kagome hide behind Naruto.

"She's shy!" Naruto looked over his shoulder as Kagome buried her face in Naruto's little back. "Ahaha. Aren't you two, too young to start a date?" Oops he shouldn't have said that, because his daughter started to squeal like a true fan girl.

Dear God.

Embarrassed Naruto started "We are friends. Aren't you old man's mind, playing tricks, again?"

"HAH if it wasn't for the scared kitten I would hit you with this spoon." Ichiraku said making Naruto smile.

"Ayame, start to cook." her father said folding his arms. "Well take a seat. I will serve the ramen, right away." This time Naruto didn't start to complain about the three minutes. He started to talk with Kagome about the village and people.

"Kagome." Naruto called while her fluffy tail rested on her lap. "Yes, Naruto!"

"Hummm…Where do you live?" He played with his fingers.

"In a flat, you?" She answered.

"Me too!"

"Cool. We can see each other every day."Her ears followed the sound of ramen being cook.

"And we can stay up until late talking."

"Naruto, are you going to the academy tomorrow?" Kagome asked while Ichiraku served the ramen.

"I don't know. I want to spend more time with you playing" Naruto started to drool when his eyes layed on the ramen bawl. "You're going to miss school?" She asked.

"So we could spend some time to play." Naruto started to eat.

"I think that's not correct." She admitted, starting to eat.

"Hum, hum." The blond little boy ate his ramen in a blink.

"Careful, it's hot!" Ichiraku warned as he went to serve the other clients.

Kagome loved the ramen and Naruto found someone who loved ramen like him too. Ramen the new addiction of Kagome.

* * *

><p><strong>Inuzuka's house<strong>

"And-And she's a half neko and h-half human!" Kiba said as his father laughed while her mother gave a piece of meet to Akamaru. "Now, now Kiba breath" his mother said while gazing his son, as he placed a fork full of food on his mouth. His parents looked at each other as Kiba started to talk with his mouth full of food. "She'smffmft"

"Kiba, don't talk-!"

"Leave him." Her husband said as her little kiba made an effort to swallow the food with a glass of water. After fighting with the food Kiba got in a hyper state. His first hyper state. "Tomorrow I want to go to the academy!"

"Tomorrow?" His father asked cutting the meat. "Yes!"

"Tomorrow, you have an exam!" His mother said drinking a glass of orange juice.

Complaining "Aww that doctor is evil!"

"Kiba, it's his job!" His mother said gazing her son with a smile. "Mom tomorrow is Kagome's first day of school!"

"Hummm! Fine!" Her husband said as his wife placed the glass of juice on the table while looking at him. "What? But-!"

"Let him go. I will mark other-!"

"YYEEEEESSSS!" Kiba said getting up with a doggy smile.

"Kiba!"

"Sorry!" then he started to eat silently while his mother glared at his father who tried to ignore his wild wife glares.

* * *

><p><strong>Ichiraku<strong>

"Hah, that was great!" Naruto said while rubbing his belly full of food. Wimping her mouth Kagome looked at Naruto and smiled "Thank you, Naruto! That was delicious!"

"Hah, she has a good taste!" Ichiraku said folding his arms, smiling at the two children. "Oi, here-!"

"Don't worry Naruto." Ichiraku said refusing Naruto's money. "Are you sure?" Looking at Kagome, the ramen master nodded. "Cool. Thank you Ichiraku!" Naruto said while leaving his seat.

Kagome bowed and grabbed Naruto's hand. "Ayame!" Ichiraku warned when his daughter was ready to squeal as Naruto and Kagome left.

The day passed pretty fast. The night already fell in Konoha. The streets were full of movement and lights. The air was warm; laughs of people who were having fun in those streets filled the air.

"Naruto!" Kagome called as the blond whiskered boy looked at her. "Hm?"

Kissing his cheek, she whispered "_Thank you!_" Naruto surely was red but also happy. Finally he found someone who shared the same pain as him. Someone who understand his situation. Someone to call friend.

While she blushed, Naruto smiled and approached Kagome, leaving an innocent kiss on her little nose. Yes, in one day they could feel the emotion they didn't believed…..happiness. "Come with me!"He said dragging her to his favorite place to rest pushing the people, who were in their way.

The Hokage's heads.

The hidden village of the Leafs light's shone in Kagome's eyes. .Happy "Naruto, t-this is beautiful!" she said clapping her hands together as a soft breeze made her ears elevate a bit.

From the corner of her eye, she saw Naruto seat. She did the same, hugging her knees. "Look at the sky, Kagome-chan!" he said hearing her gasp. The stars appeared more beautiful in their eyes.

Two innocent and sweet children. The Konoha future.

Throwing her little arms around Naruto neck she whispered again while tears marked her beautiful, girly face she purred "_Thank you, Naruto. Thank you_!"

Not tears of sadness or tears of pain.

But tears of joy, happiness and …gratitude.

Hugging Kagome, Naruto planted a single kiss on her head and whispered back. "_You're welcome, Kagome!_" Then as a sweet warm breeze passed by them, making leafs and sakura's petals dance around those two children Naruto whispered again "_A new friend._"

. A warm proximity.

The best night ever, and no one could take that from them.

No one.

* * *

><p><strong>AN- **Too OOC? That's my problem '_'


	3. Lollipop

The Puppet Master 19

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter3<strong>: Lollipop

* * *

><p>Yesterday was an incredible day for Kagome. She made new friends, and she felt almost complete.<p>

The little neko was preparing for the first day on the academy. Oh boy, this is it. She will no longer hide herself, anymore. No.

She is KAGOMEHIGURASHI.

Looking to her chair, Kagome noticed a hat. She gazed the object in silence.

…

Her little neko ears, poked up, when she heard a knock on the door. In an instinct, she grabbed the stupid hat and threw him to the garbage.

Opening the door widely, Kagome jumped to Naruto's lap, and purred happily. "Naru-kun. Is so good to see you."

"Huh? Good morning Kagome-chan." Naruto laughed, hugging her back. "Wow, your hair and ears are so smooth, and it smells good, Kagome-chan." Naruto took a deep breath, from Kagome's scent. The little neko as impatient as she was didn't blush. She just wanted to go to the academy.

"Come, come, Naruto-kun" Kagome pulled him making him wince in pain. '_She's strong_' Naruto thought, while closing her door.

The day was beautiful.

People were already on the streets, and kids around her age, where going to the center of their learning. "Come" Naruto pulled Kagome, taking her to a different direction. "N-No, Naruto. You're going to the wrong way. I don't want to miss school." Kagome said unpleased.

"I want to show you something" Naruto said looking through his shoulder, giving his sweet foxy smile.

"Don't be late again, Naruto" some kids screamed far away from them. "Yeah, or Iruka-sensei will punish you." Other kid said, before they disappeared.

Naruto was so focused on showing his new secret place that he ignored the other kids. Kagome looked to the sky, still running and she smiled. Finally she has a place to stay.

Finally she has someone.

"Ah, we're here, Kagome" Naruto released her hand. Kagome gazed her surroundings and smiled. It was an abandoned park. She was marvelous about everything around her. But what called her attention was the tree beside Naruto. His eyes traveled from the tree to Kagome,.

In the tree Naruto wrote, a simple sentence and he hoped to prevail forever. "Kagome Higurashi and Naruto. The future of Konoha." It was simple and they shared the same opinion.

They love it.

"Thank you, Naruto" Kagome hugged him happily. No one stopped to look at her as a human too. Just Naruto.

Not wanting to leave, Naruto hugged the little neko too.

He felt good and…

…

Peace.

"We'll change this village. They will recognize us." He said, leaving Kagome and making his hero pose. "Well prove them. I'll become Hokage." They shared a laugh and went to the academy.

* * *

><p><strong>Academy<strong>

Frustrated Sasuke, tried to hide himself from the fangirls, but without success _'Ugr. Where is she?_' He thought angry. He even dispensed his Aniki. Sasuke isn't used to be late, but this was worth of it.

He even stopped in a candy shop to buy sweets. He bought lollipops, gums, gummy bears and others. Itachi didn't say a word, to his little brother.

Tired of waiting, the little Uchiha kid looked to the ground sad and was ready to leave. But then he heard Kagome's voice. "Academy, academy".

'_Now it's time._' He thought and started to run.

Grabbing Kagome's hand, he pulled her to him. "Naru-!" she stopped looking to Naruto and came across with the impassive Uchiha black eyes.

Something in those eyes, made her wanting to discover more. "H-Hello!" she said gently. Sasuke let her hand go, and shoved only one hand in his pocket.

"My name is Sasuke Uchiha. And I'm here to teach you some lessons to become strong." He said closing his eyes. "Pay attention, I don't usually give lessons to others. If you make me lose my precious time, I'll not help you again. Understood?" He spoke like a true teacher.

Kagome not understanding she just nodded.

"Here, this is for you" he gave her the candies. She looked at it for two seconds and accepted it gratefully. "Thank you, Sasuke-kun" For the first time; he liked to heard the suffixed Kun, in his name.

"You're welcome" he looked to trees, as she opened the little plastic bag. He heard the delighted sounds and purrs she made, when she felt the sweet taste of the candies on her tongue.

Then Sasuke's eyes, rested on Kagome's fluffy tail.

'_I'll teach her to become stronger but not strong enough. I must show the Uchiha's pride._'

Starting to get angry, Sasuke thought _'I will make then, apologize to her. Nobody has the right to make fun, of a person, just because of their appearance'_

"Here" he heard her, offering something."Huh?" He looked at her confused. "Here, take it." She smiled again, with the sound of her purr, the cute ears and fluffy tail, Sasuke took it.

A lollipop?

Looking to the little neko, Sasuke saw her cute eyes, waiting for him to eat the lollipop. He didn't like sweets.

'_Eww'_

Slowly Sasuke brought the lollipop to his mouth. He stopped right before the sweet substance contacted his tongue. Kagome with a little push placed the lollipop on Sasuke's mouth.

'_Eww…sweet.'_ Sasuke thought, trying not to make an unpleased face. Of course Kagome could feel Sasuke's displeasure, but she didn't mind. He was nice.

"HEY, KAGOME-CHAN-. EEEEE…TEME" Naruto screamed as Sasuke glared at him, taking the sweet off from his mouth. "You?"

"You don't like sweets, Teme." Naruto said as making Sasuke glare at the sly foxy boy. "S-Shut up, Dobe. You don't know me." And with that not only a new arguing started but also a deep friendship.

The arguing was just kids' things. Like who pee in bed, which one smells, who sleeps with dolls, who just eat ramen, who is cocky. Well the typical themes.

But between the loud arguing a sound, made them stop. A simple, enjoyable and lovely sound made their argue stop.

Kagome's laugh.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **I said I was rewriting, not everything.


	4. Academy

The Puppet Master 19

_Who loves Neko Kagome? Hands up ^D^_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4<strong>: Academy

* * *

><p><strong>Start<strong>

Cool. The first day in the academy and Kagome already has new friends. It was just missing another girl. But only the time can give her that.

Kagome continued to laugh not noticing Naruto's and Sasuke's argue stopped. It was a beautiful sound and they loved to hear it.

Kagome placed the lollipop into her mouth and gazed the boys. To them it was quite difficult to maintain a rude posture since she was watching them. She was happy and no one wanted to ruin everything.

From the corner of her eye, Kagome noted a pink-haired girl and a blond one. She also could hear them. They were whispering and at the same time, admiring Kagome's ears and tail.

'_Maybe I can be friends with them'_. The little neko only gave a step forward and regret it from doing it. _'Maybe not'_ she observed their glares.

"HELLO, KAGOME!" someone screamed from far away. The boys stopped arguing and started to pout. "HIIIII, KIBAAA!" In a blink Kiba was hugging Kagome.

"Get lost." Sasuke pushed Kiba off Kagome. "I'm going to teach her to become strong."

"Who said she wanted you to teach her to be a smug stupid kid like you?" Someone retorted making the Uchiha glare.

"You're stupid."

"No you're stupid."

"Ready for you first day of school?" Kiba asked happily while she nodded her head very quickly, ignoring the boys arguing. "Yes, yes! I am!"

"Sasuke!"Kagome called him, as he shoved his hands on the pockets. "I'll teach you, when you feel you're ready."

"You're annoying." Naruto said frustrated.

"I'm strong." Sasuke replied, rising, Naruto's jealous.

"Did any of you, show the academy to Kagome-chan?" Kiba asked gazing the boys.

…

…

"No-"

"I will show it!" Kiba suddenly grabbed Kagome's hand and pulled her, taking her to an opposite direction from them.

Gasps.

"It's your fault, Teme!" Naruto accused.

"My fault? If it wasn't you, Kagome wasn't with him now, Dobe!"

The recent friends started a new arguing, leaving Kagome with Kiba.

* * *

><p><strong>Kiba and Kagome<strong>

For her, everything was magical. Kiba is a very social person, but Shikamaru…well each time she sees him, he's sleeping. Chouji is a very nice guy too and Shino scares her. "Don't worry, Kagome-chan! Shino is a cool kid!" Kiba smiled to her, with his sharpie teethes.

"I think I need time to get used to him!" She looked to the ground, recalling when she arrived here. The only thing she remembers was when she saw a kind of shadow of the person who brought her here.

For some reason his smell could be compared to Sasuke, and she wasn't sure if it was her imagination. "Kagome?"

….

"Kagome?" Kiba gently pulled her tail. "W-What? Oh hiii, Kiba!"

…

"Is everything okay, Kagome?" He waited for her answer.

"Errr, yeah!"

"No, you!" She heard Naruto's and Sasuke's voice.

"Me? It's you!"

"You!"

"You!"

"Teme!"

"Dobe!"

Running the two boys resembled a wild horse. At the time when they reached Kagome and Kiba they were out of breath.

*pant*

*pant*

*pant*

*pant*

"K-Ka*pant* Kagome, l-let's go to-!"

"*pant* Shut up Dobe. Come *pant* Kagome. I've to teach you some things." Sasuke grabbed Kagome's hand and took her to the class.

Kiba and Naruto glared to the Uchiha. Sasuke looked back and smirked while dragging Kagome with him. Not liking, they started to run in an attentive to catch him before they enter in class.

"Kagome!" Naruto pulled her other hand.

"Leave her alone, Dobe!" Sasuke pulled her back.

"No, you leave, Teme!"

"No, leave her, idiots!" Kiba appear in front of Kagome.

"Errr, guys?"

"KYAAA, SASUKE-KUN!"

"What are they doing?" crowd of young boys and girls gazed the situation. "Are they fighting for her?"

"I don't know, but it seems to be!"

*Whispers*

*Whispers*

*Whispers*

'_Well I think this is not soo bad!'_

"Teme" Naruto kicked Sasuke's leg only to receive one as an answer. _'Ok, this is not good.'_

Immediately a sensei was there. And his face was scary. He was surprised to see Naruto there, since he's always trying to escape.

"NARUTO, SASUKE, KIBA!" He called angry but the boys didn't let go from Kagome's arms. "Is this the example you three are giving to Kagome? Hun?"

….

"Let her go!" He said as they did. "Now let's go, everyone to class. NOW!" They students started to run to class and the sensei grabbed Kagome's hand and smiled. "Come, Kagome-chan. Let's meet your new class!" She waved her cute fluffy tail and nodded. "You three, too!" He frowned to his students as they started to walk.

**Xxxx…..xxxx**

Entering in the academy, Kagome was delighted to see so many draws and Kids in the classrooms. The building was perfectly constructed and the decoration was nice. The smell of the play dough was very good.

"Here!" He pushed her gently as she saw lots of kids of her age, looking at her curious. "Listen up, students. We have a new classmate here. I want you be quiet and listen what she has to say and the questions will be in the end!"

….

Blush.

Gazes.

Blush.

Glares.

Frown.

Smiles.

"Kagome-chan!" The sensei called her. Her cute ears glued themselves at her cheeks. The sensei smiled. "I'm Iruka. Your sensei, please introduce yourself!"

Dark blush.

"H-Huh…Okay!" She turned to the class and played with her fingers.

….

….

…..

"Kagome!"

"Huh?"

"You may start,"

"M-My-"

Gulp.

"My name is Kagome Higurashi!"

….

…

"I like sweets and ramen!"

…

"Yes, keep going!" Iruka smiled.

Crimson blush.

"I like to sleep, the weather and…and…. Oh my new friends!"

…

"Good! You can seat next to-!"

"ME!"

"NO, ME!"

"ME!"

"NO, ME!"

"ME!"

"NO, ME!"

"ME!"

"NO, ME!"

"Enough. I'm glad you three are her new friends but I don't like when the bad mood is in the air." Iruka cut his students.

…

…

…

"Kagome you can seat next to…Shino!"

…

"O-Okay!"

The boys glared and the class started to complain, that Iruka-sensei didn't gave them an opportunity to make her questions. He only replied by saying they have lots of time to get to know her, and she's very shy.

Looking to her side, Kagome smiled to the boys, they smiled back but them glared to each other. With the exception of Sasuke who was looking to the board. '_I finally can make my dreams come true. What's with Sasuke wanting to help me? Naruto didn't say anything about him.'_

…

"Oh…H-Hello!" She greeted Shino.

…

"Hello." With the time, she will be great friends with him. Something was telling her, she was going to be happy in this place.

The girls of her class didn't like her because Kagome in minutes became the popular girl and some of them already liked her.

She wasn't so bad at all.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Nothing to announce.


	5. The fragrance It's you!

The Puppet Master 19

_Don't try to tame I'm a fighter_

**Rewritten**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5<strong>: The fragrance. It's you!

* * *

><p>'<em>Huhhh…This is so confusing!<em>' Kagome nibbled the tip of her pencil. Iruka only wrote some exercises on the board and Kagome was already with difficult. '_Is this supposed to be so hard?_' Her eyes travelled to the window and the birds were flying freely.

'_They look so happy!_'

"_Psst, Kagome!"_

'_This is not the birds sound!_' Her cute cat ears popped up.

"_Awww she's so cute!"_ a girl whispered.

"I'm not cute" Kagome waved her tail, showing she wasn't happy. "Is there a problem, Kagome-chan?" Iruka asked with the chalk between his index finger and thumb. The whole class attention was on the neko and girls.

"N-No!"

"Did you complete the exercises?"

"Yes!" she said unsure.

"Good! Come here and do these ones. Unless, you don't feel comfortable, with it." Iruka smiled.

"No, it's fine."

Slowly Kagome got up from her seat, with her ears still popped up, her tail on her petite hands walking slowly in the direction of the board.

"_Psst, Kagome-chan_!" Naruto called her. The neko looked to her side and Naruto passed his notebook. She smiled but when she saw the only thing he had in there was pictures with him and her eating ramen.

'_Naruto_'

"_Forget it, Dobe! Here Kagome, take mine_!" Sasuke gave her his notebook and she greatly accepted, giving back Naruto's book since Sasuke had everything in order.

Surprising Iruka didn't notted or pretended too.

The board was bigger than her and she was feeling all the eyes on her. "Complete the exercises, Kagome-chan! You don't have to be shy. Go on!" Her sensei smiled to her. She smiled back.

"_She's really cute!_" Someone whispered. Kagome hated it when people call her cute. She was starting to get angry.

"_I will ask her on a date. Maybe she and I can go to the happy store!_"

"_Idiot. She doesn't seem to like clowns. The park is the best. I think she's going to like the park!_" other boy whispered. Her ears followed every whisper and her face was a pure red.

"H-h-huh I finish, Iruka-sensei! " She stuttered, looking at the ground. "Good work, Kagome-chan! Now sit!" Iruka smiled. The shy girl went to her seat and thanked to Sasuke.

"_Show off!"_ Naruto glared to Sasuke.

"This was your first lesson, Kagome." Sasuke totally ignore Naruto.

"Ok students. Now let's open the books on page 16!"

"Here Kagome!" Shino placed his book between them. "Thank you, Shino!"

"You didn't stutter!"

Blush.

"Shino, Kagome!"

"Sorry, sensei!"

The day passed quickly to Kagome. She enjoyed the breaks, some students and lunchtime. But what she didn't liked was when they were constantly calling her cute, when Naruto, Sasuke and others boys started to argue between them and specially some glares from the girls.

"Kagome!" Iruka called, as the neko made sign to Naruto to wait outside. "You didn't complete the exercises, did you?"

…

"Kagome!"

Foot rolling on the floor "No. I'm sorry!" It was in the tip of Iruka's tongue to call her cute, but he controlled. Her appearance with the ears on each side of her cheeks and tail in her petite hands wasn't helping at all.

"It's okay, Kagome. I have the solution for you." Iruka bended down to look at his new student. "Sasuke!" He called.

"Huh?"

"Kagome!" Her sensei called. "Sasuke will be you tutor!"

"Tutor?"

"Yes, your Tutor. He will teach you everything we've learn until now."

"But why Sasuke?"

"Because he's the best in this class. He can put you aware of everything we gave until now."

"Okay, Iruka-sensei!"

Smile.

"Good, now see you two tomorrow!" Then Sasuke pulled Kagome outside, only to hear Naruto scream. "GAAAAAA. SASUKE-TEME. LEAVE KAGOME-CHAN ALONE!"

"Ahhh, my ears!"

"Huh! S-Sorry, Kagome-chan!"

"Leave her alone. We have, work to do."

It started to appear more boys, and boys arguing between them and kicking each others. "Come, Kagome!" Sasuke pulled catching the opportunity to drag her from the confusion.

"What's wrong with them?"

"Forget them." Stopping once in a while asking Kagome if she wants a sweet.

In a flash, Kagome was in the Uchihas territory. And then in the Uchihas complex and then in Sasuke's house. There were a lot of peoples with symbols in their backs. '_The Uchiha fan._' Kagome thought sensing someone taking her shoes off.

"Sasuke wait!" she said as Sasuke pulled her by her hand. His house was bigger than hers. Sasuke took her to the living room and saw lots of pictures with four people on it. But when she was going to take a better look at the pictures, Sasuke appeared with a beautiful young woman.

"So you're Kagome Higurashi." He voice was full of sweetness. The little neko didn't know what to do. She blushes every time someone calls her name. And as expected she blushed.

"Errr…Y-Yes I am!"

"Nice to meet you, Kagome-chan. My name is Mikoto Uchiha. I'm Sasuke's mother." The woman introduced herself, smiling. "Do you want something to eat?"

Blush.

"No thank you. I'm fine."

Smile.

"Mom we have, work to do." Sasuke said.

"Ok, ok." Then the woman left.

"Here, Kagome!" Sasuke waved her to join him. "You can sit here!"

"Your mother is very sweet, Sasuke-kun!" She smiled.

"Thanks." He said not fazed.

"Sasuke." a mature voice was heard.

"Father!" Sasuke got up and gave a short bow. The man looked at Kagome who got up quickly and did the same as Sasuke.

"This is Kagome. I'm her tutor."

"G-Good afternoon Uchiha-san!"

'_Put your ears up, Kagome. Tail behind you!'_ Kagome said in her mind like a military soldier.

"Pleasure to meet you, Kagome Higurashi!" His voice was serene and at the same time severe. "Where is your mother, Sasuke?"

"She's on the kitchen, father." Then the man gave a short nod to Kagome and left.

Sasuke returned to his previous seat and sighed. _"Your father is scary!" _Kagome whispered with her ears popped up.

"Ok. Now let's focus on the lesson." He ignored her comment and opened his book, smugly.

"I will leave this here." Mikoto appeared and placed on the table a trail with food and tea. "Sasuke, your father is calling you."

Sasuke gave a short nod to his mother. "I'll be right back. Read this. "

"Sasuke-kun is really worried with my learning." Kagome looked sadly to the book.

"What's wrong, Kagome?"

"I can't read." Kagome stated.

"He will not take too long. I'm sure Sasuke will do a great job helping you." Mikoto seated near Kagome.

Her audition was more sensible than other people and she could hear Sasuke and his father talking but also blades sound.

Her head and ears followed the blades sound and the air held a different aroma. "That's my older son." Mikoto caressed Kagome's ears. "You can go outside if you want."

"Really?" She asked. Normally she would blush and hide her face, but the aroma caught her interest so Kagome bowed to Mikoto and went outside.

She contoured the house and saw a boy, older than her, with a pony tail, black shirt and his two hands full of kunais. She admirably watched the boy train hitting all the targets. '_His movements are so smooth like silk.' _

His movements were fast and difficult to catch.

'_This aroma.'_ She took a soft and silent deep breath closing her eyes at the same time, recalling the day she was brought here. '_It's him._'

"Hello!" such a beautiful voice.

"I humm. I'm sorry!" She looked at the ground, grabbing her tail, squeezing it in her little hands and ears beside her cheeks.

"Kagome!" he said her name. "You're Sasuke's teammate." He approached her, smiling like he does to Sasuke.

His scent was stronger than ever.

"My name is Itachi Uchiha!" He said waiting for her to look at him.

"Pleasure to meet you, Itachi Uchiha." Kagome smiled.

"Where's Sasuke?" He asked looking to the surroundings.

"Your father called him. I think they are on the kitchen." She said walking beside him.

"Wait here!" They stopped in a small garden. "I'll be back."

"_It's him. It's him!" _She whispered.

"Him what?"

"Nothing!" She placed her hands between her legs. "Here." Itachi gave her school bag and the trail of food.

"Let's start with the exercises."

"Do you have time to help me with my homework? And about Sasuke? I thought he was the one who would help me."

"He will be here soon. I was going to instruct him, and like you're here. I'll help you too."

"Thank you." She was so happy.

"Let's start, shall we?"

Not holding back anymore, Kagome had to resolve this problem although she was 100% sure, it was the man or should we say, boy, who saved her. "It's you!" she stated.

Itachi raised an eyebrow and looked at her.

"You're the one who saved me." Her voice started to become more livid and mixed with emotions.

"Yes, Kagome, it was me."Itachi said. The next thing he felt it was Kagome's arms around his torso, squeezing it. "Thank you. Thank you. If it wasn't you, I would be dead by now." She sobbed.

"I couldn't leave a child in the middle of the danger. Could i?"

"Kagome gave him a big smile, showing her little fangs still growing up.

"You'll be happy here."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Ok this chapter was rewritten. Hope this time people would stop flaming. Thank you.


	6. The first kiss

The Puppet Master 19

_Don't try to tame I'm a fighter_

This chapter is dedicated to_ firestone1836_ and to everyonewho loves Neko Kagome even to the flamers.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6<strong>: The first kiss!

* * *

><p><strong>Start<strong>

After the session on Sasuke's house, Itachi decided to take her home along with Sasuke. They walked silently side by side with Itachi behind them. The little neko was admiring the village around her.

Itachi behind them was observing the surroundings. Although no one could attack them, he knew he would receive a message from the Hokage.

"So tomorrow I'll teach some moves so you can defend yourself." Sasuke said looking to Kagome.

"But why should I need, that?"

"So people can start to respect you. Power is very important. You can't depend on people. You must fight for your own." The younger Uchiha said, frowning.

Behind Itachi looked to his brother and then back to the sky. _'What did father told you, Sasuke? That's not the way to become ninja.'_

"I hope you liked this evening. Tomorrow we start to practice your skills. You must be very skilful jumping and doing cat stuff." Sasuke spoke not looking at her but to the people.

"But I want to do things slowly." Her ears continued to search for something that she didn't know.

"That's how you'll never become someone. You must act when you still have a chance. You can call me Sasuke-sensei or Sasuke-Danna."

Kagome raised an eyebrow and the boys' comments of Sasuke being a smug kid was actually true. She doesn't judge anyone by the appearance but it seems the exterior took the best.

"Hummm. I'll think about it." She turned around and smiled at them, bowing slightly. "Thank you for this great day!" Her piercing voice was smooth and came out politely.

"You're always welcome there, Kagome. Take care." Itachi said bending down so Sasuke could jump to his back.

"Tomorrow, Kagome. Don't forget." Sasuke said. Kagome sensed something different on Itachi's mood. Something very strange. "See you tomorrow."

"Good night." She waved. The two Uchihas gave a short bow and left.

Kagome continued watching the brothers' leave. Her sad face appeared and denounced a wave of sadness. "What's wrong with Itachi-san? Sometimes I wish I never had this instinct." She confessed.

**XXXxxxXXX**

In two minutes they were already at home. Well more precisely in front of the Uchiha complex. Bending down, Sasuke jumped off from Itachi's back. The little Uchiha turned around to thank his brother and Itachi was nowhere to be seen.

"Aniki?"

* * *

><p><strong>Kagome<strong>

She already brushed her teethes, hair and dressed her small dress night. "That was close." She breathed out, jumping to her bed and turning the lights off. The bed was bigger than her, so she looked a small doll on it!

"Now, put this in here!" Kagome lifted her pillow and placed her two small teethes under it. "Maybe the Tooth fairy will bring me coins. It was a smart move to hide these teethes on my pocket." She quickly went to a sweet dream full of magical creatures and her new friends.

* * *

><p><strong>Itachi<strong>

He didn't had a choice. He had to leave his younger brother since an Anbu was trying to contact him. Right now, Itachi the Uchiha clan prodigy was going to the Hokage's office. Inside there was the three elder consolers waiting for them.

The Anbu didn't continue to escort Itachi since he couldn't accompany him. Itachi's speed was beyond the limits of an average ninja. _'Forgive me, Otouto!'_ Itachi decided to take the long path. A good reflection of his future actions. Actions that will give him a path full of pain and nightmares.

A path that will give him regret and a brother full of revenge promises.

* * *

><p><strong>Kagome<strong>

It was already morning. Kagome was sleeping like an angel, feeling protected and happy. She was having a dream where all her family was alive and were living in Konoha.

A knock on the door made the little neko's ears squirm. "Humm, I wonder if she's still sleeping!" Again the knock was more insisting, as Kagome pulled the cover over her head. "Kagome-chan? Are you there?"

….

….

Hand on the doorknob of the door; he slowly pushed the door open. It made a creak sound. A curious stare laid on a small figure, sleeping on the bed. "_Kagome?"_ A harsh whisper invaded the room, after a whimper.

Curious, the small boy went to her bed and pulled the covers. Kagome was still sleeping but with a tear falling from her eye to the pillow.

He couldn't form words. It was the second time he saw Kagome cry. But this time without the sobs. "_Kagome_!" He called again.

Yesterday he saw a movie about love. And about first kiss, experiences. So curiously he slowly closed his eyes and bent down to kiss her. It seemed forever, but finally their small lips connected with each other's.

They were so soft and innocent. No second intentions. No bad thoughts or racism. Just a small gesture.

When he broke apart, he didn't know what to think. "Is this people call first kiss? This is nothing." He confessed, with his eyebrow raised. "That thing about first kiss is lame."

"Huh?" His eyes fell on the teethes, that were no longer under the pillow. "Oh!" He smiled trying to not release a laugh. "Let's see, hummm!" Hand on his pocket he took off, two coins. "This will do." Slowly he replaced the teethes for the money.

Opening her eyes slowly, Kagome blinked several times and poked her ears. "Naruto?"

"Ehehe. Good morning, Kagome-chan!"

"Naruto!" Kagome's arms flow to Naruto's neck and she gave him a tight hug. "You were there in my dream!"

"Really?" he asked sweetly. "Yeah, and Sasuke too!"

"Bah, that Teme!"

Giggle.

"Don't be like that, Naruto-kun." She released him and grabbed her pillow. "HAH. I knew she was real!" Kagome grabbed the coins and gave a smile without two teethes. "Here, Naruto!" She gave him a coin. "Well thank you, Kagome-chan."

Giggle.

"You welcome." She crossed her legs in Indian style, while Naruto seated next to her. "But this should be yours!" He extended the palm of his hand, to give her coin back.

"No, that's for you!" Kagome refused closing his hand on a fist.

"If you insist, I'll keep it!" He shoved the coin in his pocket.

"Good." She punched his arm. "What are you going to do with your money?" Naruto asked.

"I'll give it to Sasuke!"

"What? Why?"

"I'll give it to Sasuke!" She repeated, purring. He was waiting for her to spend it in some candies not to give to that cocky Uchiha. "I gave one to you; it wouldn't be fair to not give him the other!"

"And about you?"

"Bah, I have you two."

"And Kiba?"

"I'll give him a kiss!"

"Give him a bone." Naruto said.

Kagome laughed at him and then punched his arm again him.

"Keep the money. Kagome went to the bathroom and locked the door. Naruto looked to the coin and smiled. _'I took her the first kiss. This is adult things, maybe later when I become Hokage the kiss will mean something.'_

* * *

><p>Hope you like it^_^<p> 


	7. Breakfast for three

The Puppet Master 19

_Don't try to tame I'm a fighter_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7: <strong>Breakfast for three

* * *

><p>After leaving the bathroom, Kagome turned to Naruto and hit him lightly on the shoulder. The blonde became frightened and shrieked like a girl.<p>

"Kagome don't do that again." He said, pouting.

Kagome laughed while he looked at her. Naruto was very friendly and sweet but she had no idea that he could be so easily scared.

"Sorry it wasn't my intention." For who suffered so much she could forget the suffering being close to her new friends.

Or hide the pain.

"Come on, the smell of roses in your apartment is a little cloying." He said shaking his little nose as he walked to the door where he put on his ninja sandals.

Kagome followed him but soon stopped.

"So? Are you coming? "

The little neko put her hand inside the pocket and made sure she had the gold coin to give to Sasuke.

"Oh, Kagome." Naruto rolled his eyes and left. Kagome smiled and ran to the door.

"Don't forget your sandals." Naruto's voice could be heard throughout the hall.

Kagome stopped and noticed that she had left her sandals inside the house. "Oops." She said. Her ears stood up in an innocent way, giving her a goofy air.

"I'll meet you downstairs."

"No. I'll wait for you. "Naruto scratched his cheek, as she entered the house and took the sandals, putting them at the door.

"Ready?"

"Yes."

"Cool." He gave her a smile.

Getting down there, Naruto quickly stopped laughing.

Sasuke was leaning against the wall with his little arms and legs crossed. "You two can be very noisy." He accused as he turned his face.

"You?" Naruto said angrily.

"Sasuke you will not, believe what happened." Kagome ran to the direction of the little Uchiha. "Yesterday I dropped two teeth." She smiled, showing where it was supposed to have the two front teeth.

"You're toothless." Sasuke said. With his finger he pulled her lip up and examined more closely the gums.

"Yes," With the tip of the tongue, she rubbed on the gums. "It gives a numb feeling but it will eventually grow more teeth."

"Kagome-chan let's go. I'm hungry. "Naruto said.

"Ohhh I forgot my school bag. I'll be back. Wait a little bit, Naruto. "She quickly ran to her apartment.

Naruto looked at Sasuke which was looking to people across the street. "What are you doing here?"

"You have nothing to do with it."

"Who do you think you are?"

"Hn"

Naruto coughed and rubbed his nose. "Yesterday, Kagome was with you all afternoon. Now it's my turn."

"You don't decide for her." Sasuke fixed his eyes on the blonde.

"And you can't stop her from being with others and especially me."

"Kagome is not a toy. She has the right to be with who she wants to be. In fact she has to start training to become strong, to be able to defend herself. "

"To stay strong?" Naruto asked. "Ah should have known. You want to impress her so she can see how good you are. Well she can become strong with me. "

"What? That's not true. When I met her, the kids made fun of her and treated her bad. Do you think this is good? "Sasuke put his hands into his pockets and frowned.

"Sorry, now we can go." Kagome reappeared with her school bag.

"I can't wait to go to school today." Kagome stood in the middle of the two boys. "I have a feeling that something will happen today." She admitted, feeling a shiver up her back.

"Why do you say that?" Naruto asked looking at her.

"I don't know how to explain."

...

"Very well. Shall we? "Sasuke straightened his school bag and smiled at the neko.

"Sorry Sasuke, but today I will be with Naruto."

"But ... I came here on purpose to pick you up. Today we were going to start your training. "The smile faded from him.

"We can always train later." She smiled.

"Well, how about we go together to eat breakfast?" Naruto put his hands behind his head and smiled.

"Good idea, Naruto. So you wanna come, Sasuke? "

"Together?" He looked at the blonde who gave him the smile of a fox.

"Yes."

The Uchiha looked away, and then to the floor stopping at Kagome's the pulse. "Yes, I think it can be."

"Ehehe. Come on, before academy starts. "Naruto stood on the right side of Kagome and began to walk with her. Not hearing Sasuke's footsteps he looked over his shoulder. "Come."

With his hand on his school bag, Sasuke went to the left side of Kagome. "Where are we going?"

"Guess."

"Humm, ramen?"

"No. It would be too obvious. I was thinking about a new coffee that opened a few days ago." Naruto looked at the neko and then forward.

Sasuke walked side by side with Kagome, always in silence. "There's sweet stuff there?"

"Yes. That place is intended for children."

Hearing this, Sasuke narrowed his eyes. Naruto knew that he disliked sweets. "Did you hear that, Sasuke? They have candies."

Sasuke gave a weak smile and when Kagome wasn't looking, he put his tongue out to Naruto. "They have lollipops too. So we can eat together."

Naruto looked at Sasuke, and gave a mischievous smile. "I think it's not good eating candy early in the morning." The Uchiha said.

"Sasuke, sweets are good. You like candies, right?"

"Yeah, Sasuke." Naruto followed Kagome. "You like candies, don't you? Because if you don't, you'd be lying."

Kagome looked at Sasuke in search of strange signals. The young Uchiha coughed and turned his face away. "How ridiculous. I don't lie. I'm not like you, Naruto."

"Oh. You wish."

"Hn"

" HELLO Kagome!"

"Kiba!" Kagome ran towards Kiba and smiled. "Hi"

"Where are you going?"

"Naruto are going to take me to a new coffee shop for children."

"Oh you don't have teeth." He pointed out.

Laughing Kagome showed her gums. "Yes. It happened last night."

"Cool. Akamaru look, Kagome is toothless." He showed Kagome's gums to the small puppy.

Akamaru barked and she patted him on the head. "Can I go with you?"

"Of course."

"Hello Naruto and Sasuke?"

"Why are you surprised? You guys aren't friends?"

"No, not really." Kiba played with Akamaru's little nose while looking at Sasuke who ignored the two boys.

Sasuke still not looking at them spoke directly to Kagome."Let's go, Kagome. Otherwise the academy begins and we don't eat breakfast."

"This time I agree." Naruto said putting his hand on his stomach, listening to him snore.

"Can I hold him?" Kagome and asked Kiba while extending her arms. Kiba looked at her and smiled, giving Akamaru to her.

"Your tail looks nice today."

"Thank you. I brushed it for about 5 minutes." She smiled kissing Akamaru's head.

Sasuke and Naruto looked at each other and started to walk behind Kagome and Kiba, while the two began to talk without stopping.

_"This is your fault."_Sasuke whispered to Naruto.

_"My fault?"_

_"Yes. You don't understand that she has to become strong? She and I were going to start training."_

_"Training? At this hour? No way." _Naruto scowled. _"Don't be cocky and accept the fact that she likes being with others."_

_" I am not preventing her from being with others. I just want to teach her some things."_The young Uchiha clenched his fist.

_"Tch cocky.__She can learn to be strong with other people."_ Naruto pouted, glaring at Sasuke, who reciprocated the same way.

Sasuke continued to glare at Naruto and then he went to the left side of Kagome. "OI." The blond protested running to Sasuke's side pushing him. Sasuke did the same thing.

Kiba and Kagome sighed and stopped talking. "Stop it." Her little voice without teeth was indeed very funny.

"Look, there it is." Naruto pointed to the coffee.

"I'm hungry." She said.

"Let's go." Kiba picked up Akamaru and put it on his head.

"So cute." Kagome said hearing Akamaru barking.

The five went to the coffee.

* * *

><p><strong>Inside the coffee shop<strong>

Every minute that passed Kagome felt a cold and unpleasant feeling crawling up her spine. The fur of her tail and ears stood up in a lovely way. Anyone who looked at her would think that she was angry or with cold.

"Kagome, are you okay?" Naruto asked.

The little neko was holding her tail, while her empty eyes focused on Sasuke's plate full of food. "Huh? Oh yes, everything is okay. I'm only with bad feelings."She said, putting her tail aside. "Sasuke you didn't touch your food. The donuts are quite good."

"But he doesn't even like sweets." Kiba said getting a kick in return. "Ouch." he complained. Naruto began to giggle with a donut on his mouth.

Kagome placed her elbows on the table and watched Sasuke. "Of course I like. But I think that is not healthy to eat candies early in the morning." He said closing his eyes.

Kagome remained impassive hiding her smile. Kiba and Naruto joined her. Sasuke without other choice took the donut and ate it.

While he ate the donuts, he was always trying to suppress his distaste for sweets. Kagome, Kiba and Naruto couldn't pretend to be impassive so they began to laugh.

Not understanding Sasuke stopped eating and swallowed at all costs the donut full of sugar. "Sasuke I know you don't like sweets." Kagome wiped a tear that had formed in the corner of her eye.

"Huh?"

"I can hear your breath, Sasuke. I can see you don't like sweets." She smiled.

"Look at his face." Naruto said laughing.

"Shut up." Sasuke said standing up at the same time and wiping his mouth.

"You're cool, Sasuke." Kagome said, stopping the others laugh.

"What?" Kiba asked.

"For, who doesn't like sweets and ate them just to not disappoint me is a cool person." Kagome gave him a napkin.

Sasuke smiled and thanked for the napkin. "So you're not mad at me for lying?"

"No. Actually i'm glad I met you."

The Uchiha smiled and then he saw something that caught his attention. Naruto had extended his hand. Slowly Sasuke grabbed Naruto's hand and shook it.

Kiba was desperately trying to take off a donut from Akamaru's mouth. When he finally made it he saw Naruto and Sasuke with their hands clasped.

"What did I miss?" he asked.

Kagome looked out the window and a stronger shiver hugged her. _'__What the hell __is going to happen__?'_

* * *

><p><strong>AN**: I was going to put more things but I decided to stop here. I hope you enjoyed. A special thanks for who left comments so far.

The Puppet Master19


End file.
